User talk:DeadRaiser
Welcome to my humble abode. Please, feel free to leave a message while I might not be on at this very moment or while I'm editing. Thank you. Archives /Archive 1/ DR, look I don't know WHAT his issue with me is. Honestly, I don't. And I'm sick of it. But here: http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Violetofen4#Neko-Mimiclan Violet The truth is inside... 22:47, April 24, 2012 (UTC) She's trying to get me in trouble. So she sent me a message on my Wiki saying "There are still lots of flaws. You should read over it at Call of Duty Wiki :/", so then I can't reply to her, so I go to her other wiki. "I'm already banned, do u want me to get in more trouble? I'm NOT trying to be mean, but I thought you wanted me to leave you alone. Why are you talking to me. Do you forgive me or u just looking at my book." Then she says, " ---- Dead, I'm not DOING anything wrnog. I wanted him to stop bothering me. I just left a comment of suggestion on his Guidebook. And he starts complaining about me on WCRW on my talkpage. I just want him to stop messing with me. I was being nice by giving a suggestion. But he is still ranting about me and I do not want him to start acting this way to me after how he's treated me. Now I'm asking you, who's to blame? I thought BH was nice at first. And then he did all this mess and dragged you into it. I'm not at fault! :'( Violet The truth is inside... 20:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Exept when I wrote her, "Hey, I'm sorry about the book thing, you know, I just wanted to give you a good comment. I hadn't fully read it at the time. I should have. My real comment is where is the actaul adenture, all it is about is them turning into cats. How do they turn back to normal? Besides, where are they at, what's the time, what stuff was in the potion that made hem felines, why did it smell like roses. So many questions unanswered.Now know I'm NOT trying to DISS your book. It was ok, but it could use more.... detail on their surroundings. I know before, that I said it was, and I quote "well detailed", and you were right, but I'm sorry. I was speaking from the mind and not the heart, and I'm sorry I SAID a bunch of BS. Next time, I'll say what I really mean, but without being mean or saying a bunch of BS. Sorry for the trouble, Wait what, I never critisized Red dead redemption, I never did. I don't know what your talking about.That's when she had said I critisized Red Dead Redmption, and I answered back, " I'm not trying to make an argument, I'm trying to fix what I did wrong." Then I tried to apologize TRYING to make her feel better, Hello.... I looked over the converstion, and you're right, I was being mean, but I wasn't trying to be. I'm so sorry, and I mean it. I'm terribly sorry for the way I treated you. You're a great writer and you have a talent that not many people have. I wish I had you talent. I am a little jealous of your talent, but I wasn't trying to be mean. I'm so sorry. If I could, I would take back every negative word that I said. I am so sorry. It's ok if you don't forgive me, all I want you to know is that I am sorry. Iam writing 2 new books, maybe you can see them? But I am truly sorry. If you don't like the book, say whatever you want to say abouut it, I deserve it. :( I truly am sorry. But NO-ONE listens. I was hoping she would comment on my book about the Demon Skeleton and maybe telling her what I did, and how she would think of it. But of course you guys think I'm doing it for NO REASON. The good/bad thing, is that I have Mail on my Mac, so whenever someone comments, I can see what they say, even when I'm banned. I saw what you guys said, and you call me the jerk and the dumba**, you know, it wasn't even worth it coming on here and writing this letter, because you guys are so mean, and hard-headed. The reason I came to this wiki was to advertise my wiki, and meet some cool people but you guys are totally mean, and I making sure that I tell people that. By the way, that strike 2, I deleted/ edited a blog/talk page, you did it too, and I have proof if you want me to go there. Rember Testing 1, 2, 3, Testing 1, 2, 3. Yea. |- | colspan="2"| She talked/posted to me first, so that previous message. She's trying to get me in trouble. I swear, I'm not doing anything to her. Tell her to stop, she's trying to get me in trouble. I got this all on my Mail on my Mac, whenever someone edits or talks about the wiki I am in. So yea, I've got ALL the proof I need. Bountyhunter7714 01:49, April 25, 2012 (UTC)BountyH. P.S. I am goig treport you for calling me a dumba** while you thought I was gone. | class="diff-marker"| | class="diff-addedline"| |} Thnk you, I just want to get it over with. If you highlight the previous message, you can see my story, it came out in black. But again thnx Can we all me in a chat after school around 5-6, maybe then we can all hear each others stories. I think It would help, because then we can alert another person if they are being mean. Just an idea. Ok, I'll check out your book. I'll read all of it before I comment. I am making 2-3 more books. http://holoverse.wikia.com/wiki/When_the_Infected_Came Plus some character info: http://holoverse.wikia.com/wiki/Dempsey ---- Oh, and Dead, I want to tell you I never WANTED him to get in trouble, nor am I TRYING to get him in trouble. Here's my story. I asked him to review my fanfictions. He, although I don't exactly clearly remember all of the events, I will briefly describe them, said basically, "Sure." And then later, he attacks me on my talkpage. Making me cry. And if you think I'm faking for attention, that is NOT true, I really was. He starts bothering me on chat. And then he keeps messaging me in sorry. I tell him to STOP. He continues. I contact you for help. He continues. And then he posts a long fanfiction onto my talkpage. I actually had to archive my page because it was so long. And so, because he was banned, I felt BAD about that, and I went to go give him advice for his guide. So he ATTACKS me on WCRW and treats us like trash. I read the above message he placed down. He called us hard-headed and mean. I mean, really?. I was being nice the entire time and he treated me like garbage. So I asked him to not bother me. And look what he's done. And he's trying to put the blame on me. Thanks Dead. Even if you don't believe me, thanks for being a friend. Violet The truth is inside... 20:10, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :D Violet The truth is inside... 21:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's me BountyH.7714, could we meet on chat, its only about Nazi Zombies. I promise. Could you meet me in chat, only about Nazi Zombies, I promise Bountyhunter7714 22:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC)BountyH.7714 I am making a poem on Gaming and zombies, reply if you like or don't. Zombies Poem They walk and stumble, And their words are but mumble and jumble, As if they had something to say, They are starting decay, And even though the thing that points them out is their rotting flesh that makes me sick, Sometimes I find them face to face because they are too quiet and slick. So as I run from them, They try to bite and scratch, which is the stem, Of how they spread the infection. I find a gun, but its too late, they have already won. There is one of me, thousands of them, and it will be impossible to flee. So I run inside a safe place, That will keep me safe for a few days, I will research and study, About the history, Of those greedy, and meat eating zombies. Video Game Speech As I sit for more than 4 days and 1 hour, I have not taken a single shower. This is too addicting, And my mom is convicting me, Of not doing anything, And that I stink, But I sarcastically say, I have blinked and I have drinked, She gets mad and tells me you have only have till 4:30. I tell her okay, okay, Then I say to myself, yea. She is gone, But I just spawned, And I just yawned, I think I’ll turn it off now, Eat some chow, Then take a shower, Take a nap to regain my power, And return ready to play, For four more restless days, And repeat the cycle the same way. Can you add my new accout on PSN? I changed it because I lost my password to the old one. I'll be Collector1100. Collector1 I have updated my Nazi Zombie Guidebook, if you want to see it, the link is http://blackopsnazizombieshintsandtips.wikia.com/wiki/Nazi_Zombie_Guidebook. Good Day, Bountyhunter7714 13:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC)BountyHunter7714 Can we meet in chat? Chat? Hey Dead, I need to talk to you about something. Urgently. -Vi http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Camalex97/Texture_pack_is_done!#comm-27341 Violet The truth is inside... 22:10, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Are you the one who banned me from chat? I need to talk to you, Violet keeps bringin it up and annoying me, I banned her from my wiki, but she coninues to message me, then she won't leave it alone. I'm not asking to ban her, but tell her to stop. She commented and edited on my book. I said thnx, she said don't message me and that I was harrassing her, when all i said was thnk you, then she start calling me cuss words. And you guys think I'm being annoyig, SHE WENT ONTO MY WIKI, EDITED MY STUFF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND I THNK AND SHE GETS PISSED, WHAT IS UP WITH THAT. You guys think its all my fault, i'm sick of it!!!!!!!!!! She starting to piss the crap out of me, and she is getting annoying. I talked to magma man, and he said to ban her so i did, then she messages me again on this wiki. Tell her to stop. I don't care about the bs she's saying, I care cause all my computer does is says "you have mail" and its all about her insulting me. And you guys won't do anything about it. I'm leaving the wiki Bountyhunter7714 21:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Will you let me delete my user page, since no one cares how I feel and so i'm leaving I want to get rid of al my information, is that so much to ask!!!! Besides, look what she says when all i do is come in and say nothing. Really, and you don't ban her for innapropriate language. No wonder she's that mean. Good bye it won't let me say anything on chat Bountyhunter7714 21:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC)BH Besides, u guys think I'm "annoying" as i hear. Why would would I want to go on chat with people that are going to just take sides with V? Featured Creation May's (or is it June's? nvm...) AotM almost needs it's poll. Any suggestions from anyone or yourself? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 05:23, May 18, 2012 (UTC) moneyz How much do you think it would be to buy a labtop capable of running Call of Duty: World at War and also would be running on XP (hate Vista and don't want 7 either, I like XP and still want to stick to it) I'm getting a job. Won't make much money but it's a job. About $20 a week I think. The only computer in the house that could maybe possibly be possible to play Call of Duty: World at War barely works anymore and even the mention of buying a game for PC gets my frustrated father angry. The other computer I can use for games is old and works like crap. I think it'll be able to play Half-Life 1 but not anything past 2001. The other computer (The one I'm always on) is owned by the government. I'm not even sure how you purchase a computer. Magma-Man 03:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC) You don't seem to have understood my question. The only computer I can use for gaming can't even run Half-Life 2, which is from 2005. It's the computer I'm mainly worried about currently, not obtaining the game. Magma-Man 03:52, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hello Me to! Its my dream to vist there also :) and thank you for the welcome I plan on being very active on this wiki and its my new favorite :D and yes I do enjoy racist jokes XD ZKarabiner 13:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry lol it didnt have a signature on it i couldnt tell XD ZKarabiner 03:40, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok Thank you! ZKarabiner 12:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Dark Tears and Others Hey, I'm just here to ask a couple of things. The first is whether you mind if Dark Tears (like Doan D and AUS before it) is part of Total Warfare: More Than War, and by extension whether you mind if I have the Inner Circle use the weapons featured in RW... (or atleast the modern ones). The second is whether you'd like to collaborate on the next storyline with me (not like DR's Vengeance, that's more of a campaign which I have expanded a tad). I need help on creating weapons (which are mostly modern, I aint got the first clue about guns), map layouts and other minor things such as Minor Easter Eggs. The storyline after Dark Tears is going to make MW3's World War 3 look like a tea party with the Illuminati-Group 935 War. Especially since it won't have little girls in it. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 21:05, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Pwease? :3 .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 20:59, May 29, 2012 (UTC) lulwat That chat needs to stop lying to me. It told me you were in there. Magma-Man 02:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC)